Not a Sunny Place Anymore
by nekoyoukai010
Summary: Hinata thinks Naruto is cheating on her....and she isnt taking it so well.AU.This is my first fan fiction so please keep flames to a min.NaruHina and hinting at other parings also.
1. Chapter 1

-1**_Not A Sunny Place Anymore_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my emotions…but sometimes I wonder…

Summery: Hinata thinks Naruto is cheating on her…and she isn't taking it so well. AU.

Hinata couldn't believe it. She had just seen Naruto making out with Sakura under a sakura tree. Hinata was just coming from the store and decided to take a walk through the park, when she got there, not far from the swing set when she saw Naruto. She started to walk towards him when she noticed he was talking to Sakura and then, to her dismay, he bent down and kissed her. But it wasn't just any kind of kiss, a deep, "how about a game of hockey with your tonsils?" kind of kiss.

She ran home with tears welling in her eyes.

She didn't know when or how, but next she knew, she was sitting on the floor of her bedroom crying. After a minute her phone started ringing. Looking at the ID she let it ring, she didn't want to talk to her mom now…she would talk to her when she got home, saying she didn't know she called because she was asleep…_hmmm sleep _does_ seem like a good idea. _She thought. As he started toward her bed, she stopped short. _This is the bed where me and Naruto- no. I will not think about that now._ She thought as she turned and walked out of her room.

She decided to take a nap on the couch, but as soon as she lie down, her phone rang again. This time…it was Naruto.

She didn't want to talk to him right now, and if she had to make a list of those she _DID _what to talk to, he would be nowhere _near _the top. So she just let it ring. When it stopped ringing, and she finally started to drift off…her mom came home…announcing in a **_LOUD_** sing song voice that she was home…right in Hinatas ear. Her eyes were still blood-shot from crying but she played it off as tiredness, and to tell the truth she was, (A/N- I know from expexence that crying or try not to cry for a long time makes you tired…but when you wake up your chest and stomach hurts like hell 10 times over …back to the story.) after noticing this, her mom apologized and went into the kitchen to make dinner only to walk back out saying "To hell with it, why don't we got out to eat? I heard about this great Italian restaurant downtown!" Hinata didn't have much say in the matter because her mom had thrown her shoes and jacket at her and dragged her out of the building before she had either on completely.

On the way to the restaurant, Hinata got 3 more calls from Naruto, but she had long since put her phone on silent. At the restaurant she got 2 more calls from Naruto, so she excused herself to check her messages. The one she got from her mom was to let her know she was coming home, the ones from Naruto were of him checking up on her. Apparently he didn't know she saw what she saw.

Thinking about that made her more upset then ever as tears started welling up, Naruto called again. _Why won't he let me wallow in my misery? _though Hinata. Before she knew what she was doing, she had answered to a supposedly worried Naruto. "Hello? Hello? Hinata?" At the sound of her name, Hinata snapped. We all should know not to make a woman mad, but when they go over the edge, like Hinata did, it's best to run for the hills. Like the saying goes, "Hell hath no wrath as a woman scorn." Well, hell ain't got nothing on her.

Hmmm…You know? I think I'll leave it here for now. Feel free to post a review to tell me how I did on my first fic…or not, your life, not mine. Oh, and FYI, flames will be use to cook and burn your houses down…I don't take rejection kindly…ask one of my friends…


	2. Chapter 2

Not a Sunny Place Anymore  
Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as last time. Don't own, don't sue, cuz you won't get nothing no how.

Summary: Hinata thinks Naruto is cheating on her. How will she take it? Will she believe him, or do something drastic?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Hello? Hinata?" Naruto called over the phone.  
Hinata twitched. How DARE he call her like nothing happened? He was…HE WAS CHEATING ON HER WITH HER BEST-FUCKING-FRIEND!!! She was shaking with rage as thoughts such as these consumed her.

"Hinata? Are you there? Are you alright?" he asked again.

"Yes. I'm here." Hinata replied, voice dripping with rage and venom.

"Are you alright, Hinata? You seem upset ab-" Naruto started, but Hinata gave a short laugh, stopping him.

"Upset? Upset? Now…WHY would I POSSIBLY be upset? No, no, no. I'm not upset." Hinata said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Are you sur-" Naruto started again, but Hinata cut him off.

"You know WHY I'm not upset?" she asked, Naruto started to ask something, but Hinata continued on. "Because. I don't GET upset. I get PISSED! And you know what? I AM PISSED! I was having a good day, just coming from the store. And what do I see? You, Uzumaki Naruto, playing tonsil hockey with my best- no, EX- Best-Friend Sakura!" She shouted, face a vivid shade of red.

"W-what?!?" Naruto exclaimed, dumbfounded. 'What the hell is she talking about?' he wondered, then remembered. THE PARK! When- OH!!! This all made scence now. Naruto gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Hinata spat.

"Hinata, you got it all wrong!" Naruto started to explain, but Hinata wasn't listening.

" I've got it wrong? I've got it wrong?!" Hinata was reaching her boiling point. " No, you're the one who's got it wrong, Naruto-kun."

"H-huh?" Naruto stammered. where is she going with this?

"Uzumaki Naruto. We're. Over." she said, hanging the phone up with a snap. She stood there for a moment, then walked back out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry! I know this is a short chapter, and Hinata seems mean, but...it's not my fault. I have a valid excuse...okay, so maybe I don't...anyway, PLEASE read and rewiew! I'm working as hard as i can, and i don't have the right typingprogram and i have to type these at my grandmas' house...and her computer is slow...please review! it make me feel like my efforts are worth it!


End file.
